


5sos Ageplay Oneshots

by MoistCalum



Series: 5sos Ageplay [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Babies, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Punishment, Spanking, Time Out, daddy - Freeform, daddy/little boy, nappies, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistCalum/pseuds/MoistCalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5sos Ageplay. My first time writing this kind of thing... I take pretty much every request, I just need inspiration to update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Tell Me, Lukey

**Author's Note:**

> Little Luke drops juice on the floor and lies about it. Daddy Ashton is not very happy.

Luke had been in his headspace of a 3 year old all afternoon and Ashton was more than happy to take care of him. Although, he wanted little Lukey to potty-train. 

"Baby, come here please" Ashton asked Luke, who was playing quietly on the carpet with his stuffed penguin.   
"Yesh Dada?"  
"From now on, I want you to be a big boy, Lukey" Ashton told the seventeen-year-old, laughing when his baby tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.  
"Big boys like Daddy don't use nappies. Don't you want to be like Daddy?"  
Luke nodded eagerly and clapped his hands while giggling.  
"Okay, so now all you have to do is tell me when you need to pee pee. We are trying big boy boxers, yeah?"  
"Yesh, Dada. I be big boy today"  
Ashton picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. He took his dirty diaper off and instantly knew that potty-training would be difficult for Luke. He put on his baby boxers and a onesie.  
As soon as he was set down, little Luke ran back to his toys and sat on the carpet, grabbing his small stuffed penguin and starting a conversation with it. He could never get bored of Pengie, and that was really useful for Ashton since now he could finish his paper work in peace. 

An hour later Ashton went to retrieve his baby, who was still sat there now playing with toy cars. Luke made grabby hands at him and was picked up by his daddy and set on the high chair.  
Ashton began to feed him smashed potatoes, laughing whenever Luke's face got messy and the little boy scrunched his face up in fake-disgust. 

Setting him back on the floor, Ash asked Luke if he needed to go potty, to avoid any accident. The small boy shook his head and ran off before Ashton could further investigate.  
The truth is that Luke wasn't really listening to his daddy's question and answered no just because he wanted to go play. All this no-nappies thing was new to him and he didn't even recognise the small tingle in his bladder that was just starting to happen.

He played with cars, Pengie, coloured and even helped Daddy practise his drumming (which consisted in Luke sitting on Ashton's lap while the older boy gently directed his hands) all while ignoring his need which was now becoming persistent.

"Are you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom, Luke? You haven't since this morning" Ashton observed stroking Luke's blonde hair.  
"I good, Dada" he replied leaning into the soft touch.  
In Luke's point of view, if being a big boy meant no nappies, to be a good big boy meant not going potty. He was too little to know better so that's what his plan was.  
Beside that, he was a really smart boy and was likely to be independent and ask for his Daddy only when needed. The situation he found himself in was no exception: his sippy cup was empty and the juice bottle was in his reach, so why not pour it by himself like Daddy did?  
Despite all the effort Luke was putting, the bottle ended up on the floor with the juice spilling everywhere around. Lukey's eyes widened at the scene in front of him and his heart stopped for a bit: Daddy was gonna be so mad. 

In that moment, Ashton entered the kitchen and stopped gaping in surprise and horror.  
"Luke, did you do this?" He asked calmly, even though it was clear who's fault it was.  
"No, Dada" he lied, shaking his head trying to convince Ashton.  
"Luke" Ashton spat out clearly growing angry, " what did I tell you about lying?"  
"It... It bad" Luke said in a small voice with tears starting to gather in his clear blue eyes.  
"Then why did you do it?" Ashton asked grabbing a towel to clean up the mess on the floor.  
"You'd be mad if I-I make mess" Luke replied sadly, gesturing to help his daddy only for him to tell him to just stay there he was.  
Once everything was finally clean, Ashton stood up and decided to put Luke in time out.  
He knew his baby hated that, but since it wasn't the first time he lied to him he needed to do something about it.  
"You get 10 minutes time out, then we'll talk about it"  
"No, Dada! Don't wanna time o-out!" Luke screamed throwing a tantrum and starting to cry. Ashton grabbed his arm only for the boy to throw himself on the ground starting to cry even harder. The drummer hated to do this, but he picked him up and carried him to the time out chair. He sat the squirming and hiccupping boy down and warned him just with a look. 

Luke quickly fixed himself and gained a bit of breath to say,  
"I go potty, Dada"  
One minute in time out and he wanted to get up already, Ashton thought. He simply ignored the boy and went to another room.  
Luke didn't say anything else, he didn't want to upset his Daddy even more so he kept quiet and tried to ignore the desperate need to pee.  
He started squirming soon after until the point when he just couldn't hold it anymore and just... let go.  
He felt both really relieved and ashamed because he knew that he wasn't acting like he was supposed to. His damp boxers were feeling uncomfortable, since he was used to nappies which kept him way drier. He needed to be changed so bad.

"Dada?" He called timidly across the room. Ashton didn't even look at him, because he wasn't supposed to speak while in time out and just five minutes had passed.  
"Luke, you are really making me lose my cool today. Your time out isn't over yet and you know you can't talk. We will in five minutes" he replied sternly. What was up with Luke today? Ashton sighed heavily passing a hand through his hair.  
Luke started crying again silently, his skin was starting to sting and his Daddy was still mad at him.  
Five minutes later, Ashton finally walked towards him and started lecturing him, without noticing the wet spot on his baby's pink onesie.  
"Lukey, you know I don't like lies. I would have not been mad at you for spilling the juice because it was an accident. It happens, okay? Lying about it is really bad, but I forgive you this time"  
"Thank you, D-Dada" Luke hiccuped, since he was still crying in discomfort.  
"Baby, why are you still crying? I'm not mad at you anymore" Ashton cooed, his heart breaking seeing his baby so upset.  
"I-I wet myself" Luke admitted starting to cry hysterically,  convinced that his Daddy would hate him forever, "I so-sowwy" he wailed hugging his daddy tightly.  
Ashton had completely forgotten about the fact that Luke wasn't wearing nappies and did his best to calm the little boy down.  
"Sweetheart, it's okay, don't be sorry. I'm not mad" he cooed gently picking his baby up and brining him into the bathroom.  
He laid him on the changing table and took the wet onesie and underwear off.  
"Put nappy now, yes?" Luke asked.  
"If you feel comfortable with it, love" Ashton replied placing a kiss on his cheek.


	2. When Things Don't Go As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke leaves Michael and Calum alone at home while they're both in their headspaces... turns out it wasn't the best decision ever.

Luke loved his babies. Of course he did, they were the most beautiful humans on Earth and when they were in their headspace they were even cuter. He always made sure everything was perfect for them when they were feeling little but tonight would be a challenge. In fact, Luke had to go sign some papers for his company and didn't find any babysitter to hire. Well, any valid babysitter, in his opinion. He just cared a lot.

His babies would be alone while they both were in their headspaces so that would be tough to handle.  
"Mikey, come here in the kitchen" Luke called. He wasn't sure if Michael was already in his 6-year-old headspace so he hoped this would be easy to explain.  
"Yes, Daddy?". Turns out he was.  
"Okay so listen carefully Mikey. I'm leaving you and Calum alone for a while today" he noticed the boy frowning "I won't be away for long. But, I'm leaving Cal's bottle with milk here on the counter. If he gets hungry, give it to him, okay?". Michael nodded. Calum had already slipped into his headspace of a 1-year-old, too, but he had never been alone with him while he was little. He felt really proud that his daddy put him in charge.

Once Luke left, he sat on the sofa and started watching cartoons. Soon after he got a call from Daddy.  
"Daddy!" He exclaimed.  
"Hi sweetheart. Is everything okay?" Luke asked smiling.  
"Yep"  
"Are you with Calum?"  
"He's on the carpet next to me" Michael answered glancing at his 'brother'. Calum looked at him questioningly and asked "Dada?" pointing toward the phone. Michael nodded and the little boy next to him clapped his hands.  
"Okay I have to go baby. Love you, bye" Luke said hanging up. 

After a while Calum got bored of playing and walked to his room to throw himself on the bed and fell asleep.  
Michael didn't even notice him leaving, since he was so focused on his cartoons. Soon after Calum woke up crying and whining, probably because he was really hungry.  
It had been one hour of Luke missing so the man decided to check again how his two babies were doing. 

"Hey Mikey. Everything still alright?"  
"Mhm" the boy answered absentmindedly with his eyes still glued to the screen.  
Luke heard the muffled cries of his other baby boy and asked patiently.  
"Mikey, is Calum crying?"  
"Yep" he replied. He didn't want his daddy to think he was ignoring his brother (like he actually was), "he just started crying. Right now" Lying was bad, but Cal couldn't speak properly anyway so he could get away with it.  
"Well then, mind giving him his bottle, sweetie? Remember where I put it?"  
"Yes, I'm giving him his milk, Daddy. Goodbye" Michael concluded quickly not to lose any part of the episode he was watching. Just as he glanced at the tv screen, he completely forgot about his hungry baby brother. Although, he was still crying loudly and desperately. Michael increased the volume...

To say little Calum was a mess was an understatement. He just woke up on his big boy bed because he couldn't climb into his crib; he was hungry, his nappy was soaking wet and his throat was hurting from all the crying and screaming for someone to notice him. Why wasn't his daddy coming to get him? When would he come home? He felt so sad and tired and had by now lost his voice. He just sat there sniffling and crying quietly, waiting for someone to come. 

In the meantime Luke had finished his paperwork and was heading home. It was almost two hours he was gone and was really proud of Michel for being responsible and looking after his baby brother. He decided to call him again to tell him he would be home soon. 

"Yeah Daddy?" Michael picked up the phone.  
"Hey baby, I'm coming home in a few minutes. Is Cal okay? Finished his milk?" Well, Calum wasn't crying anymore so he must be fine, Michael thought.  
"He's good"  
"Great job, sweetie. Love you, see you soon" 

Luke unlocked the door and was greeted by the loud volume of the tv.  
"Boys, I'm home!" He yelled.  
"Daddy! I missed you!" Michael cheered running to hug him.  
"I'm really proud of you, Mikey. You acted like a big boy today" Luke smiled ruffling his hair. 

He walked to the little boy's room and he literally heard his heart break at the sigh: Calum was curled up in a ball still crying with little hiccups and whimpering every now and then.  
He ran to take him into his arms and Calum just clenched his fists gripping his shirt and crying into his Daddy's chest. Luke didn't know what happened, it couldn't be just a nightmare or a tantrum. Calum looked really upset but slightly relieved that his daddy was there for him.  
"My poor baby" Luke cooed while running his hands through his raven hair comforting the crying boy who wasn't hiccuping anymore.  
"Hungwy" he whispered just loud enough for Daddy to hear. Of course Luke was surprised, he had just finished the bottle Michael gave him. Thinking about it, the bottle was nowhere in sight.

Luke furiously headed to the kitchen only to see the full milk bottle still where he had left it. It was now clear, Michael had not only ignored his baby brother but also lied to him. Speaking of which, the boy had realised that he messed up by lying and was now waiting for his daddy to just yell at him. But he deserved it.

"Michael" Luke called angrily, "come here right now!". Michael quickly joined his daddy in the kitchen and gasped when seeing the milk bottle he should have given Cal. He was in trouble.  
"Mind explaining why this is still here while you told me you gave it to Calum?" The tall man asked trying not to yell at his baby boy.  
"I... Daddy..." Michael stuttered before starting to cry because he finally felt extremely sorry for what he did.  
"Michael you are in huge trouble. Do you know why?"  
Michael tried to get it together and stuttered, "I-I l-lied". Luke hated seeing him that sad and knew that he was sorry but he had messed up big time and this couldn't go unnoticed.  
"Not only that, you completely ignored Calum for two hours while he was bawling his eyes out"  
"I'm so-sorry Daddy! I wa-was watching cartoons" Michael exclaimed hiccuping, knowing that wasn't an excuse.  
"It's not a good reason. You'll be punished, baby boy" Luke stated sternly dragging him by an arm to the couch, sitting down.  
"On my lap" he instructed.  
"No Daddy, please, no spankies" the boy pleaded with a quivering lip.  
"Didn't you deserve it?" Luke spat angrily, waiting for the boy to answer.  
Michael shed a few tears while reluctantly laying across his Daddy's lap. He totally deserved it.  
After 10 spanks and 10 little sobs from Michael, Luke set him down and made him sit on the time out chair, leaving him there while he took care of Calum.  
Michael's bum was stinging like hell but he ignored it, staring blankly at the wall waiting for him Daddy come and get him.

Luke grabbed the milk bottle, quickly warmed it and got to Cal's room. He took the boy in his arms and fed him, singing softly and whispering apologetic words to calm him down. Calum gulped the milk down his sore throat and felt a lot better than before. He smiled timidly and placed a sloppy kiss on Luke's cheek.  
"Now, baby boy, do you want to cuddle a bit? Maybe even with Mikey?" He asked, earning an eager nod from the toddler.  
He carried him to where Michael was sitting.  
"Michael, your time out is over. Anything to say to Calum?"  
Michael's eyes lit up, "I'm really really really sorry, Cally, I will never ignore you again. And I'm sorry Daddy for lying. please don't be m-mad" he sighed looking down.  
"It's okay, bud, we forgive you, right Cal?" Cal nodded hugging his baby brother and clinging onto him like a koala.  
"Can we cuddle Daddy? I'm tired" Michael whined, making puppy eyes at the chuckling man. They all snuggled into Luke's king sized bed and quickly fell asleep on each other.  
Luke smiled to himself. His babies could be a pain in the neck sometimes, but he still loved them both to death.


	3. You Will Have To Trust Me, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Michael keeps getting sick and the boys can't understand why. They find a solution to the problem, even though it's not what you would expect from a "punk rock" band.

It was only Wednesday and the boys were already tired of this week: it had been three days of their baby being sick, but they couldn't exactly understand what was wrong.  
Michael had been in his headspace all three days but that was not the problem, the boys actually loved it.  
The fact is that when he was mentally 6 months he couldn't speak, meaning that whenever he was sick he would become extremely fussy.

The first to notice something was wrong was Ashton. He had fed Michael with the usual bottle of warm milk and was now cuddling him on the couch. His baby was laying in his lap contently sucking on his thumb, when he suddenly removed the finger from his mouth and stared blankly at his daddy. Ashton didn't even have the time to frown that the little boy scrunched his face and started crying out of the blue. Well, saying he was crying would be an understatement, seeing he was literally screaming and kicking his legs. He looked like he was in pain and not just throwing a tantrum. Poor Ashton was just as confused and worried as the other boys, who had come seeing what was happening in the meantime, and was trying really hard to comprehend what was hurting his baby. Michael, on the other side, didn't make any effort to communicate with his daddies but can't really blame him since he was very confused himself, not to mention the fact that he was 6 months.

Another little symptom showed a few days after when Mikey threw up right on Luke's Nirvana shirt after having lunch. It took all of the blonde's will not to lose his cool in front of the sniffling baby but he comforted him nonetheless. Unfortunately for Michael, his sickness was forgotten as soon as the other boys noticed the stain on Luke's shirt and focused on it instead of the cause of the illness.

Today was the third day of constant crying and to be honest all the boys were exhausted and frustrated. Calum reluctantly went to wake up little Mikey from his nap, knowing already that his baby would be sick sometime in the afternoon without him being able to help.  
"Mikey" he called quietly shaking lightly his shoulder. The cute boy in his cute onesie turned around a bit confused from being waken up but grinned shyly when seeing his daddy was there.  
"Hello, love" Calum smiled fondly giving him an Eskimo kiss, only for Michael to giggle and squeal a little.

He picked him up and carried him to the kitchen, then picked his already warm bottle of milk and sat on the couch nearby holding him close to him.  
As Michael saw the bottle coming close to his lips, he started trashing around and tried to avoid it. Calum was understandably surprised by this, Michael was usually hungry and never was difficult when having to get fed.  
The kiwi boy didn't know what to do, so he started by carefully placing the bottle on the ground to calm his baby down.  
Once Michael had stopped crying, he tried feeding him the milk again, this time successfully.  Little did he know,he was just too tired to fight back and even though he didn't know himself what was making him sick, he knew that milk didn't help the situation. Needless to say he threw up again on the carpet he was playing on a few minutes after.  
Just as the boys noticed, they got very worried because it was clear that their baby couldn't go on like that anymore.  
"What if milk's making him sick?" Luke pointed out while helping cleaning the mess on the floor.  
"It's probably that. But, I mean, how are we going to feed him in that case?" Calum wondered, looking at his baby who was now tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
"Aren't there those pills that make you breastfeed even if you're a guy? Like, I think I heard of them before" Ashton joined the conversation.  
"Do they exist?" Michael asked with wide eyes. That would be weird but perfect for their baby. Ashton nodded and offered to go check if they had them at the pharmacy.  
While he was gone, the two boys put Michael to sleep hoping he would feel better. He was in pain again, so Luke carried him to his king sized bed and wrapped him in his favourite blankie and started rubbing his tummy while singing quietly. The boy sighed clearly feeling a bit better and eventually fell asleep thanks to his daddy's touch.  
When Luke successfully exited the room without waking the boy up, Ashton was back and the famous pills where placed on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Who's gonna take them?" Luke asked.  
"We think that, well, you're the closest to him..." Ashton observed.  
"Also," Calum added "even when he's not feeling little he considers you his best friend so I think that'd be fair"  
Luke didn't know how to feel. Should he feel honored? Embarassed? Nervous maybe?  
He just decided that for Michael's sake, he would try it out.  
"How do these work, then?"  
"You, uh, take two and wait for about an hour" Ashton answered reading on the back of the package.  
The tallest lad sighed and swallowed two pills before he could chicken out.

The next 60 minutes consisted of Luke pacing back and forth the apartment, looking at his watch and constantly checking on Michael, wishing time were faster when he saw him scrunching his face up at the occasional little cramps. And one hour finally passed. Luke went to retrieve the other two boys.  
"What now?"  
"Try to see if milk comes out!" Ashton giggled but still being half serious.  
Luke shook his head and headed towards the bathroom. Don't ask how, he positively tested the pills' magic and yes, there was milk coming out indeed.

A faint whine was heard through the semi-closed door and the boys understood Michael was up. They exchanged puzzled looks, eager to see how their plan would work, so Luke was practically shoved past the door to go get Michael. The baby happily babbled at the sight of his daddy, frowning as his tummy grumbled in hunger.  
"Hey baby" Luke cooed caressing his small tummy, "I have something new for you to try. I hope it will make you feel better" he murmured even though the baby couldn't understand him.  
He laid Mikey's slumped body across his lap and took his shirt off. Michael was very confused since it was new to him and wasn't understanding what was going on. His daddy's abs were comfy and warm anyway, so he wasn't planning on complaining.  
"You will have to trust me, love" Luke sighed delicately placing a hand behind his neck guiding his small lips to his nipple. Mikey was startled by this and gave a hesitant lick to it (to which Luke had to stifle a laugh), eventually catching on what he supposed to do. As he sucked the milk, which tasted a bit differently than usual but easier to digest, he was also enjoying the overall situation: his daddy's warmth, the sweet words of encouragement he was whispering and his hand running through his hair.  
Once he was full, he detached from Luke's chest with a satisfied smile and looked up at his daddy. Luke praised him and kissed his forehead, then put his shirt back on and carried Michael in the sitting room. 

Calum and Ashton watched suspiciously Michael for the rest of the day and seeing he wasn't troubled with tummyache anymore, they thought it would be easier if each one of them took pills so that Luke didn't have to feed the baby all the time.

When Michael was out of his headspace, he was kind of shy around the boys because, well, being breastfed by your bestfriends is not that usual. The boys, on the other side, didn't mention any of it because to them it was just a gesture out of love.

Michael couldn't be happier of having such caring daddies.


	4. Now You Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ashton is hungry and daddy Calum busy. Ashton can make himself breakfast, right?

"Daddy, hungwy!" Ashton chanted kicking his legs in a playful manor.  
Seeing as Calum was nowhere in sight, he started telling louder.  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddyyy!"   
Calum finally entered the living room with half of his face shaved and the other half still covered in shaving foam,   
"What Ashton?" He asked sternly and couldn't help but smile a bit.  
" 'M hungwy" the small boy repeated, now shyly.  
"Oh, right, you still haven't had breakfast. Can you wait for a minute?" He asked pointing to his half-done beard. Ashton nodded blowing a kiss when Calum headed back towards the bathroom. 

As promised, a minute after Calum was already in the kitchen with Ashton sat on his high chair. After being asked what he wanted, Ashton yelled 'cheese toasties' as usual then sat back and looked at his daddy while he made his food.  
Ashton admired his daddy so much. He could do everything he wanted without being hurt, such as using the stove and knives like he was right now.  
Calum knew he was being tightly observed but hid it every time and, to be honest, he made exaggerated movements with the knife just to show off how good he was.

Suddenly, Calum's phone started to ring and the kiwi boy groaned giving Ash an apologetic look before going to get it.   
Ashton understood his daddy was busy, but he was extremely hungry. He carefully slipped under his high chair and grinned once he was free.   
Although his mind was of a 2 years old, his body was still 18, meaning that reaching the counter was a piece of cake to him.  
The cheese toasties were almost done, they just had to be cut smaller. Ashton could do that, right? He tried to recall exactly what his daddy did when he cooked, then placed his hand on the still-too-big toastie. He shakily grabbed the knife feeling both hype and guilty for doing something that only big boys are supposed to do, but his daddy was away so he had a good excuse, right?

He started cutting the toastie very carefully and after doing so a couple times he decided it was definetly easy. He started getting distracted by the faint sound of his daddy in the other room talking to the phone, and as one could imagine accidentally cut his finger. It was nothing serious, just a superficial cut but as a bit of blood started to draw from his finger, Ashton started panicking.  
He inevitably started crying because the cut was stinging and on top of it all, his daddy was still in the other room. Ashton started wailing and calling his daddy, who came into the kitchen looking as worried as ever. Calum didn't know what was happening but quickly dismissed whoever he was talking to and hurried over to Ashton. 

"Baby? What happened? What's wrong?" Calum's mind was going 795 mph, thinking about why the hell Ashton was on the floor instead of his high chair and what the hell had happened.   
"Daddy, owie. Owie, owie, owie" Ashton continued to repeat between small hiccups waving his injured finger in front of Calum.   
"It's okay Ash, it's okay. Calm down, baby" Calum cooed while carefully taking a hold of Ashton's finger. He helped him stand up and held him by the waist to make sure wasn't going to throw himself on the ground again. He put his baby's hand under the running water from the tap to wash the small amount of blood away and to soothe the cut.   
In the meantime Ashton had partially stopped crying and was sniffling quietly. Calum guided him towards the bathroom where he put a Spongebob plaster on his finger and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Better now?", Ashton nodded shyly.   
"I'm sowwy" he mumbled before hiding his face in Calum's chest, scared that his daddy would hate him forever.  
"It's okay bud. Now you know why you shouldn't use knives. Never do that again okay?". Ashton nodded again, thowing his arms around his neck.  
"Daddy?" He asked after a few seconds, "what about my cheese toasties?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to send me requests, that way I'll update wayyy more quickly.


	5. Morning Grumpiness and First Slaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up in a not so nice way and decides to bother Calum throughout the morning

Michael's closed eyelids were hit by the intense daylight coming from his window. The boy tried to hide his head under the blankets but his rest had been interrupted anyway so he might as well get up. Michael wasn't a morning person at all, but when he was in his headspace that changed slightly. Why? He got to see his daddy. He was so perfect, he always made Michael happy and he made him breakfast everyday, which always puts him in a good mood.

He decided to get out of bed and go see if his daddy was awake. That was easier to say than to do, since Michael was tightly wrapped in the sheets. He was a heavy sleeper and moved around a lot during the night, which to be honest made him a bit insecure whenever he had to sleep with Calum.   
He rolled over, only to find himself wrapped even tighter. He wasn't giving up, though, he rolled over once more. Little did little Michael know that his bed wasn't endless and that with his final roll he legit threw himself on the floor. His fall was somehow eased by the soft sheets falling with him, but that wasn't much confort.   
You see, Michael wasn't one of those fussy kids that throw tantrums all the time, but this time he was just caught off guard. Before he knew it his lip started to quiver as he fumbled desperately to free his arms and get off the hard floor. After a good minute of him doing so, he sighed in defeat. A single tear of frustration rolled down his cheek and, dammit, he couldn't even wipe it away.   
"Daddy" he called shyly, way too soft for his daddy to hear.   
"Daddy, please!" He half yelled starting to cry full on because his daddy was probably sleeping and he was waking him up because of his clumsiness. 

Calum was, indeed, peacefully sleeping until he heard his baby's voice calling for him. He was quick to jump out of bed and run to the room next to his. He was still half asleep but he was now growing more and more alert. 

Michael felt more and more humiliated with every second that passed, but when he saw his daddy looking down at him this feeling only intensified.   
"Daddy" he cried weakly, "Help me please". Calum would have certainly laughed if it was big Michael before him, but right now it was not the case: 2-year-old Michael had fallen on the floor and was crying his eyes out at 7 in the morning. 

"It's okay, honey, are you hurt? Look at you, all wrapped up like a burrito! Stop crying, baby, I'm here now..." Calum mumbled both to Michael and to himself, gently untangling him from the sheets.   
Once he was done, he picked Michael up from the floor and sat him on the bed to check if he was hurt somewhere. It was quite improbable to be seriously hurt from a 2 feet fall but you never know.

"Baby, does anything hurt?" Calum asked looking straight into the other boy's eyes. Michael blinked once then shook his head no, bringing his thumb in his mouth, which Calum was ready to gently pull out and replace from the pacifier from the nightstand.   
"Alright, let's go have breakfast then" he exclaimed cheerfully picking Michael up and bouncing him on his hip before heading downstairs.

He went into the kitchen and sighed in relief when he found an already-filled milk bottle in the fridge. Cooking would have been too difficult with a 6 feet tall boy clinging to him anyway. He heated the milk for a few minutes into he microwave before settling on the couch in the living room. He laid Michael across his lap and smiled when the boy took fistfuls of his t-shirt in his small hands to pull him closer.   
The bottle's nip found no resistance in filling the brown-haired's lips and soon Michael was sucking rhythmically and slowly forgetting the little accident that had happened minutes before. Calum was lightly stroking his hair murmuring praise words and stated in his mind that if there was a peaceful moment in his life, it was mornings like this.

Once the bottle was empty, Calum left briefly to wash it, laying down Michael on the couch not without a small whine coming from the boy. He washed the bottle quickly and jogged back into the living room, smiling to himself at how cute Michael was, curled into himself with his thumb in his mouth. He knew it was a bad habit and that he should've said something about it, but this time the overall sight was just too cute and he decided to let it slide this time.   
"Hi baby" he grinned crouching at the brown-haired's level, earning a soft giggle in response. He picked Michael up again and went back upstairs to change him. 

That's where the problems began. 

Just as the baby understood that he was going to be changed he started to trash around in his daddy's arms and whine  each time louder. Calum did his best to stay calm and pin him down, cursing to himself because today the diaper wasn't coming off as easily as usual. Talk about luck.   
In the meantime Michael was doing everything possible to make Calum's job a living hell, since he was still grumpy from waking up in such an uncomfortable way. 

He then did one too much wrong move. 

He picked his pacifier (which Calum had put almost forcefully into his mouth not to make the neighbours think he was doing god knows what to his boyfriend) and threw it at Calum, hitting him right in the face. He regretted doing so just as soon as he saw the other boy's expression.   
Calum, on the other side, was dumbstruck. Michael had never pulled such an act and thrown things at him. He was furious nonetheless and before thing twice he delivered a quick but harsh slap on Michael's left cheek, which he had managed to free from the diaper just a second before.   
Michael was startled by this action: his daddy never hit him before and it hurt so much. He knew he deserved it, so he didn't even dare to cry or make a sound and fought back tears which was a terribly difficult thing to do when you're 2.

The rest of the changing consisted in a heavy silence and of a very sorry Michael and a very angry and a bit less gentle Calum.   
Once he was done, Calum picked the other boy up and without a word he sat him on the timeout chair and left.   
The baby didn't know how long it would take for his daddy to come back, so he slumped back on the chair and pouted in an extremely cute way, but Calum unfortunately wasn't there to see it. 

Calum was hating himself more and more as the time passed. He had hit his baby. Even though he deserved, it made him feel like a failure and he saw the look in his eyes of surprise and... fear?   
He couldn't stand the thought that he had hurt his baby and he was scared of him. He wanted bubbly and giggly Michael back, not the quiet and tear-eyed one.

Ten minutes had passed and even if Michael didn't know the exact time it was he knew that his daddy usually came to put him out of timeout around that time. This is why he was very worried when twenty minutes had passed and Calum wasn't back and he couldn't help the tears that he kept pushing back flow down his cheeks. He sat there, his hands in his lap and crying quietly, for a few more minutes before he heard the familiar footsteps. 

"Timeout's over Mikey" Calum murmured crouching beside his boy, pouting when he saw the tears staining his beautiful face. He gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb then caressed his cheek, "You know what you did wrong, Michael. Don't throw stuff at me nor anyone else never again" he recommended sternly. Michael nodded and mumbled a shy 'I'm sorry' before gesturing to hug his daddy.   
Calum hugged him back tight and smiled when Michael instinctively hid his face in the crook of his neck. He was happy Michael wasn't scared of him and he looked like he understood that what he had done was wrong.

Calum picked Michael up to settle on the couch with him and put on the baby's favourite Disney movie: Monsters Inc. Michael snuggled impossibly close to his daddy and sighed in content, inhaling the sweet scent of his sweater and hearing the calming beat of his heart. 

Calum checked the time and almost gasped: it was not even 10am and so much had already happened.


	6. Bring Me Back, Bring Me Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Gipsy: Make one where michael is like five and get kipnapped and the boys get him back after so me time but he dosent want to be touched and it is a long way getting him well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request! I loved writing this and I hope you'll like it, too. This is the longest chapter so far and I put a lot of effort in this :)

Michael didn't know how much 1 million dollars was. He couldn't imagine how many things he could've bought with so much money, but he was sure of one thing: 1 million dollars and he would've been free. He heard the men talk about that so much that he dreamt of chasing 1 million dollars bills around. Why did the men ask his daddies so much money? He didn't know. Why were they keeping him in a dusty apartment since last month? That was beyond his comprehension. Maybe his daddies were sick of him and gave him to the scary men? But again, Ashton sounded so sad and even crying while he talked with him on the phone that time two weeks ago; he told him that he missed him and loved him. Why didn't he come and take him back then? 

He couldn't stand hearing that number anymore, last time it was pronounced he was being dragged in front of the screen of the computer while the scary man yelled " 1 million to get the kid back!". He saw his daddies on the other side of the screen and if the man weren't holding him so painfully tight, he would have run to greet them. 

Another time the number was heard by the 5-year-old, it was being said by a policeman through a speaker "We have the 1 million dollars". He wanted so bad to look down in the street because there were red and blue lights and sirens and he wanted to see what was happening.   
He couldn't watch, though, as a loud thump came from the door a few seconds before it fell open. Several policemen entered the dirty room and talking loudly to each other. Needless to say, Michael was terrified and was curled into a corner hoping to become invisible as his favourite superheroes did. That didn't quite work as someone picked him up despite his cries and pleads to be put down.   
He felt some unknown voice say something to him and even though his tine was nice and calm, Michael was having none of it. He was then handed out to someone else, this time more familiar in the scent... Could it be...?   
"Luke!" He squealed gesturing to hug the boy but stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't want Luke to hold him, he just wanted to be left alone. He shivered when Calum stroked his hair, remembering when one of the scary man did the same but with a mean smile. He started to cry harder at the thought and the boys cooed trying to reassure him.  
"Please, put me down" he mumbled shyly, lightly pushing with his small hands against Luke's chest.   
Everyone was obviously confused at the request, they expected (and secretly hoped) him to onto them like there was no tomorrow and leave wet warm kisses on their cheeks. They respected his request nonetheless and lowered him to the ground.   
"We missed you, Mikey" Ashton smiled sadly and crouched down to look at him in the eye. Michael looked down but smiled a bit, fiddling with his hands, "I missed you, too, daddy".   
After a lot of tears were shed and many sighs of relieved were let out, the four boys found themselves in their car on their way home, Calum driving.   
The two other boys would have loved to cuddle the shit out of Michael after a whole month of him being kidnapped, but the tiny boy just leant his head against the car window trying to sit as far as possible from the others and fell asleep. That hurt the three 20-year-olds, they were so angry and sad because it was obvious that their child had deeply been affected from being held captive.

Once home they tucked Michael in without waking him up and met in the kitchen. They talked and talked about how worried they were and if and when Michael would come back to his old self and they agreed on taking turns sleeping with him at night. Ashton was selected to sleep with the boy that night and after a few tired goodnights he entered his room, where Michael was sleeping in the big king-sized bed. He carefully got under the covers and pondered whether or not to wrap his arm around Michael. He decided against it because he didn't want to push the boy's limits since it was obvious he didn't like physical contact.

Ashton woke up to a weird movement of the bed, which he learnt was Michael trashing around, covered in sweat and still sleeping. Ashton shook him until he was awake and he felt his heart sink when the child started to ramble agitatedly, "G-give them a-a million" he cried, repeating over and over again how his daddies didn't want him anymore. It was heartbreaking.   
Ashton didn't know what to do, so he hugged him and tried to calm him down whispering softly in his ear. That had always worked with the little's nightmare, but as soon as Michael felt strong arms wrapping around him he tensed and despite all the times Ashton told him that it was only him, his daddy, Michael would still not completely relax. Ashton reluctantly let go of him and asked him if he wanted a glass of water, to which the boy answered negatively.   
"Sorry for waking you up" Michael pouted rubbing his eyes tiredly.   
"It's okay, bub" Ashton cooed tucking him underneath the sheets again and whispered to the boy like it was the biggest secret in the world, "We love you, Mikey, always have, always will"   
"I love you, too, daddy" he heard the small boy yawn. 

~●~

The following morning started just as any other morning, with the exception that Ashton woke up to an asleep Michael in his bed. He silently left him to sleep quietly and checked the time: 11am. The other boys were in the kitchen and after a few greetings they all sighed and sat down on the couch, silently preparing for the conversation that was to come.   
"He had a nightmare tonight. He was crying and scared... I've never seen him like this" Ashton admitted sadly.  
"The police said that it would take some time to get familiar again with his surroundings" Luke reminded rubbing his eyes in an exhausted manner.  
"Did you notice how he didn't want anyone near him? He must've been so scared there, all alone" Calum noticed looking extremely sad and frustrated.   
They all shut up and instinctively turned their heads towards the staircase, as they heard Ashton's room door open.   
A few seconds later a rather sleepy Michael appeared and to be honest he looked a bit confused and lost, probably because he forgot his daddies got him back. He mumbled a shy good morning and sat on the couch, keeping his distance from the others.   
"Mikey, do you want to have breakfast? I haven't, yet" Ashton suggested, trying to break the awkward silence that fell. Michael simply shrugged but followed his daddy when he headed towards the kitchen after giving him an encouraging and sympathetic smile.   
When asked what he wanted, the child answered with a " 'm not hungry" and sank into his chair, staring at the wall trying to remember what he used to eat as breakfast. He clenched his little fists when remembering the amazing taste of toast with vegemite, though still determined not to it. Why? He was stubborn like that and the sudden change occurred the day before still had him feeling uncomfortable. He hoped his daddies wouldn't notice that because he didn't want them to think they were doing something wrong. 

A few hours later, the boy were desperate. Michael hadn't eaten breakfast, cried when asked to eat lunch and had not said a word the whole day.   
Calum had come to the conclusion that maybe the kid was acting like that because he needed to be reassured that nothing between him and his daddies had changed and he would always be welcome to cuddle with them.  
This is why in the afternoon, when they were watching cartoons with Michael (even though Michael seemed more interested in the couch's armrest) Calum scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Michael's waist, pulling him a bit closer and hoping he would get the hint to relax. Unfortunately Michael didn't appreciate the gesture and turned to look at Calum with wide eyes and looked like he was about to say something but he didn't even know what to say. It just felt wrong and the poor kid could already feel a lump in his throat. He pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to articulate the fact that he didn't want to be touched, even by someone whom he trusted. He wasn't even sure of trusting his daddies anymore, anyone really.   
"Sorry, daddy" he whispered, pushing away Calum's arm and hugging his knees, hiding his head in between.   
"It's okay, bud. If you feel like cuddling I'm here" Calum sighed and had to fight back tears: those bastards had ruined his Michael. 

Luke had been watching Michael all day and it was undeniable that the kid had been deeply affected by the past month's living conditions, but he knew that under all that there still was his happy and curious personality and he just needed help to let it out again.  
He decided to try to do something they used to occupy themselves with almost every evening: cook together.   
"Mikey, do you want to cook with me? I wanted to prepare some Krabby Patties for dinner but I need you to help me, you're way better than me" he said with a big smile. You see, Michael was obsessed with Spongebob and had insisted in cooking the show's famous dish, which had soon become his specialty.   
Luke saw the kid's eyes lighting up a bit, not as much as usual, but that was still an improvement. It was Michael's favourite activity after all.  
Luke tried so hard to make Michael feel special, always asking what ingredient to add next or making him put everything together because, as Luke literally said, he was the real expert. Saying that Michael didn't enjoy that amount of attention would be a lie, though it made him a bit uncomfortable.  
He tried his best to participate not to worry Luke but hiding this feelings was hard, especially since he was 5.

Dinner was weird, since Michael was mostly silent because he was tired and not really in the mood to socialise. After dinner, the boys decided to talk with him because they had the horrible suspect that something really bad had happened to the poor boy and wanted to know if it was true.  
"Mikey, can we talk for a second with you?" Calum asked, patting the empty spot beside him on the couch. Michael sat there reluctantly, wondering about they'd want to talk about.   
"So, we noticed you don't like to get close to people" Calum started, observing attentively the boy's face as a frown came over it, "We are fine with that. We understand, so don't worry about that". Michael simply nodded, not knowing where this was going.   
Ashton took a deep breath before going straight to the question, "We just wanted to know if there is a reason behind this. Did they... touch you in a way you didn't like? Like, more than when we cuddle?" He asked, praying so hard for the answer to be negative. Michael furrowed his eyebrows even more, not really understanding what they meant with that. The scary men hadn't really interacted with him much.  
"No" he said, noticing how all the boys sighed in relief and looked at each other. He then continued by saying, "One always caressed my h-hair but... It didn't feel like when you do it... but they mostly i-ignored me" he said sounding a bit insecure and stumbling over his words a bit.  
It is no wonder that the boys were really relieved by this, and this gave them the hope that Michael's not wanting to be touched was just a phase and that he would overcome it.  

~●~

One week had passed. Michael's behaviour was still not completely ordinary: he would throw tantrums for stupid things like when an episode of his cartoons would end, expecting the boys to magically make a new one come up; he ate way less than normal, but luckily they still managed to get him to eat just enough to be healthy; had recurrent nightmares and afterwards he clinged to the boys through the rest of the night...  
But the boys were okay with it. He was starting to trust them more, letting them to help him get dressed and even sat on Calum's lap whenever they watched a movie.  He also looked a bit happier, but still had episodes where he would fall mute for a good hour with no apparent reason.   
The child's therapist had told the boys that it was normal, so they weren't too worried anymore.

They knew life would get back to normal, eventually. Knew that their Michael would get well soon and everything would just fall back in the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame end or nah?   
> Feel free to leave a request (any type)


	7. Play wi' Dada, yesh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Luke wants to play drums with Ash.

Ashton felt great. It was 8 pm and he was alone, in his soundproof room, plying drums. Something that didn't happen that much anymore, with having to look after his three amazing, yet tiring, babies.  
When he had played some of the most difficult tunes he knew and was thinking about what else he could play to practise, he noticed some struggling at the shut door of his room. The boys were supposed to be watching a movie, so he was very surprised when opening the door, a pair of wide blue eyes staring back at him.

"Lukey, what are you doing up here?"Ashton asked smiling widely, purposely ignoring the fact that the two year old had climbed alone all the way upstairs.   
"Play wi' Dada, yesh?" he mumbled around the pacifier in his mouth, his eyes even wider with anticipation.

As much as Ashton loved playing the drums, he loved his baby more so he asked straight away,   
"Of course, angel. Do you wanna colour or play with legos maybe?"   
Luke huffed at that.  
"No, Dada!" He exclaimed, the dummy falling from his mouth but remaining clipped to his onesie, "Wanna play wi' Dada" he insisted, this time pointing towards the drums.

The oldest boy was practically beaming at the request, and it took no time for him to shut the door and sit on his stool with Luke on his lap. He carefully placed the drumsticks in his baby's hands, and he guided him by holding gently his wrists. He started to play some easy tune and had to hold back coos and aws when Luke started giggling to himself and squeal.

After a while, Ashton glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was way past the baby's bedtime.  
He carefully lifted him by his armpits and put him on his hip, bouncing him a little"  
"You were amazing, baby, you'll be a great musician once you grow up" he praised him, making Luke blush and childishly hiding his face in Ashton's shoulder, "but it's bedtime now, so we'll continue playing tomorrow, yeah?"   
And that's when hell broke loose.   
"No" Luke replied stubbornly, "Continue play now"   
It wasn't the first time that the baby was being stubborn and actually that was a sign that he was tired, so Ashton shrugged it off with a ,"Don't be silly, we will tomorrow", and walked towards the nursery.  
Luke, though, started squirming and his face was scrunched up in what was surely gonna be a tantrum. Ashton was having troubles holding him, because despite still being a tree boy he was fairly light, but when squirming it was extremely difficult to hold him.   
Meanwhile Luke had started wailing and even hitting Ashton's shoulder, while the older boy was focused in 1) not drop the baby, 2) get to the nursery as soon as possible.   
Once they finally made it to the bathroom, Ash laid Luke on the changing table and shoving the dummy in his mouth in an attempt to shut him up.   
"Luke, stay still" he glared at him, pinning his arms so that he could remove the diaper. Since Luke was determined in turning the nice evening into a nightmare, he spat the pacifier out and continued screaming and fighting against his daddy. Ashton repeated himself dozens of times, telling him to stay still and that it'd be over soon, to no result.

As a last resource, he delivered a harsh slap on Luke's butt, immediately shutting him up. Luke never really misbehaved, so he'd never had a spanking and Ashton's actions definitely startled him.   
He went silent and stopped squirming, visibly fighting back the new tears of embarrassment.   
Ashton was both proud of having put an end to the tantrum and guilty because his baby looked so sad and betrayed. 

He quickly dressed him into a warm onesie and layed him into the crib, all without a word.   
"Dada" Luke brokenly whispered before bursting into tears, repeating frantically "I'm showwy, Dada, sho sho showwy". Ashton's heart broke and he picked the crying boy up trying to comfort him.   
"Baby, it's okay" he continued cooing in his ear.  
"You don't mad, Dada?" Luke asked hopefully staring into his daddy's eyes.  
"Not anymore, baby, no. I still love you the same"  
At that, Luke squeezed Ash into a tight hug before yawning loudly.  
"Come on, bud, you're tired" Ashton mumbled placing the teary eyed lad back in the crib.  
"Night, Dada" Luke slurred putting the dummy in his mouth.  
"Night, baby" Ashton mumbled taking a last loving look at his boy, then turning off the light.


	8. Struggles of a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK I DIDN'T DIE  
> Anyway....
> 
> In this Michael is actually 1 and a half years old and a kitten hybrid, meaning that he is a cute little bean with kitten ears and tail

*Luke's p.o.v*

It is always a joy for parents to see their kids start to walk. Not for us. Don't get me wrong, the boys and I love how Michael grows up every day but it really is a struggle for him, even more now that he is learning to make his first steps.

We were in the living room and Cal and I had moved the couch backwards so that there was more room. We wanted to teach Michael how to walk, seen as he seemed to have gained a pretty good balance during the past week.  
Ash was kneeling on the carpet, giving little encouragements to the toddler in front of him. Michael was sitting on the carpet, his ears stood up and tail happily waving around, and he was in his own little world making adorable baby noises.

'Come on buddy, come to daddy' Ashton smiled enthusiastically. Michael grinned, before happily crawling over and giving a warm hug to the chuckling 22-year-old.  
I then went on the opposite side of the carpet and Ash stood our baby up. I was three, maybe four feet away from he two, so that Michael could feel confident enough to at least try.  
I gave him little encouragements and smiled when he detached from Ashton, only to fall on his bum after three seconds.  
Michael wasn't really one of those kids that cry for everything, and he usually giggled whenever he fell on his butt since his diaper prevented him from getting hurt. That's why we were concerned when he started to wail and sob desperately.  
Calum rushed to his side and quickly lifted him on his hip, trying to understand what was wrong. Michael didn't show any sign of comfort and just kept crying to no end into Calum's shoulder, fisting his shirt with his little hands. 

'Guys' a very concerned Ashton called, 'his- his tail'. I looked and well, I was horrified to see that his poor little tail was wrinkled and probably extremely painful since Michael had fallen on it.  
'Dady owie owie owie' The baby kitten continued crying. Calum then sat on the couch and started rubbing delicately Mikey's tail. His cries died down to small hiccups and Ashton was sent to heat a milk bowl (because Michael refused to drink milk in a baby bottle and preferred to drink it from a small bowl like a real kitten).

Once Michael had calmed down, I asked, 'Better?'  
'Bettah' he agreed. Ashton then came into the room with the bowl of warm milk, handing it to Mikey. He took it into his small hands careful not to spill it, since that happened most of the times, and started kitten licking the milk inside.  
'Fenk you dady' 

\---------------------

Another time little Michael struggled because of his being a hybrid was when we went to the public swimming pool.  
The struggles began on the very first moment, even before going into the water. You see, you had to wear a swimming cap for sanitary reasons and that wouldn't be a big deal for the average person but for Mikey it was. Us being us, we didn't realise so put his 'Nemo' silicone cap on his head.  
His lower lip jutted out as he clearly struggled not to cry, and I raised my eyebrow at that behaviour.  
He then tugged on my shirt whispering a, 'Dady huwts' before letting a couple of tears down his face. I got a bit panicky and started to ask him was was hurting. He shyly pointed to his ears- which were squished under the tight swimming cap. I quickly peeled it off his head much to his relief and put on a loose old one of mine, which was still a bit uncomfortable but at least didn't hurt his fluffy kitten ears. 

It was then time to get into the water.

Never did it cross my mind that the little hybrid may have inherited the feline genes that make you fear water, so I almost got a heart attack when Michael (who I was holding while getting into the water) started to scream and hit my chest to go back. And he wasn't even in the water.  
I sighed and got out, sitting him on the edge of the shallow end so that at least he could wet his feet. Needless to say he didn't.  
'Come on, bub, get it!' Ashton cheered. Mikey shook his head.  
'Don't you wanna come and play with us?' Calum fake pouted.  
'Yesh but don't like' the kitten frowned.  
I tried once again.  
'What do you say I pick you up? You can stay with us but won't touch the water, I promise'. After pondering for a bit, he made grabby hands at me and I happily hugged him to my chest. The water was reaching barely my hip, so there was no way he could get wet. Unless...  
Someone splashed him. And that was Ashton Irwin's awful aim, trying to splash Calum but ending up splashing Michael. I was expecting the tantrum of the century but he giggled. Giggled, I repeat.  
He splashed Ashton back and gasped but then laughed when his tail got all wet.  
In no time he was fully in the water, babbling and making amazed sounds dangling his little legs in the water. Sure, he was still a bit hesitant but it was undeniable the was having fun. 

I guess not all kittens hate water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cute...  
> I ran out of ideas so that's why it took me long to update.  
> Requests are very much appreciated: any boy/ship, story... as long as it's not smut cause this is supposed to be innocent and fluffy you pervs


	9. Not an Update

Hey guys, I'm back from China!  
It was awesome, but the weather was so freaking hot! 

Anyway, I did not forget about this book, I promise.  
It's not that I don't know what to write, but my mind is a mess and things aren't going really well.  
I relapsed into selfharm a few days ago and my school starts in a week so I can't even distract myself.

That said, I apologise for the recent lack of updates. Just send in a request, I'll write it straight away since I don't have anything else to do ●.●" (that's an embarrassed panda btw)

Love you xx


	10. What the fuck did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was thinking about a prompt where Luke is a little and gets spanked, but take all the time you need" 
> 
> Prompt by the lovely @Strenght_in_pain

It's not that Luke was a troublemaker, his daddies were just too strict. According to him anyways.   
You see, he may seem calm and rather awkward when he's, well, his normal self, but when he's little the tables turn. He is so full of energy that he doesn't hesitate in pulling the craziest stunts and his daddies obviously have a hard time dealing with him.   
Especially now, since Calum is away visiting his family, Michael and Ashton are pretty much going crazy. Usually it's Michael who punishes little Luke, partly because they're closer and because Ashton isn't as patient as Michael.   
The dyed haired lad believes that no matter how much trouble Lukey causes them, they should go easy on him since his headspace makes him only 3 years old. The older lad, on the other side, expects a certain level of discipline from his friend when he's little, especially now that he entered a phase where he breaks anything and everything that comes in his way.

This is why it was 7 pm and Michael couldn't wait for Luke to go to bed.   
That day the little guy had woken up in a particularly nasty mood: he'd thrown a tantrum at breakfast, meaning he threw the plate on the ground and broke it; he didn't want to watch cartoons anymore so he threw the remote on the ground, scattering it; he then stepped on Michael's guitar, which for some reason was laying on his room's floor, obviously splitting it in two.   
As said, it was 7 pm and Michael had given him two time outs and taken away all of his toys. Little did he know this wasn't enough. But first let's see what happened just after that. 

"I'm gonna sleep over at Jack's" Michael announced already making his way towards the door with a bag in his hand. As much as he felt like Luke needed someone to look after him, he couldn't deny his friend a night out.   
Besides, Ashton would stay home with the little one. 

"Don't go too hard on him, whatever he does" Michael tried to warn his bandmate. Ashton looked at him in an annoyed manner and took off his reading glasses.   
"Someone will have to sooner or later. We both know he can't go on like this"   
"I know, it's just that I don't want him to hate me" Michael admitted.  
"He won't, I assure you"   
Michael sighed and decided on letting Ashton have his way. Maybe he was right after all. 

After Michael left, everything was going smoothly. For the first four minutes. 

Luke had in fact come in the living room to watch a movie with Ash and just as he was about to sit next to him on the sofa, he froze. He had seen Ashton's glasses on the coffee table. Before the curly headed could even comprehend what was going on, Luke had grabbed (giggling by the way) the pair of glasses in his little destructive hands and after a few seconds he tossed them back on the coffee table. Only this time they were broken, as one of the lens had fallen out and the temples of the glasses where split in a half.   
Ashton was astonished. He could not believe he had just done that.   
"Luke" he said, low and full of anger, "what the fuck did you do"   
Luke was surprised both at the fact that his daddy had just cussed in front of him and that he was using that angry tone.  
"Over my lap". Despite never having had a spanking, Luke knew exactly what to do and did not hesitate. He knew he had screwed up this time and he was beginning getting scared seeing how angry Ashton looked.   
The shorter guy did not hesitate as well and yanked Luke's pants down and delivered a harsh smack straight away.  
"I am fucking sick of your behaviour, Luke", he started ranting while spanking him five more times, "I hope you know I will not tolerate anything like that anymore".  
After the first ten spanks Luke was already sobbing.  
"Daddy n-no more s-spankies ple-please" he cried into his daddy's thigh.   
Ashton felt bad, but someone needed to teach the boy what he could and couldn't do and for once Ashton could have his way.  
After a total of thirty spanks, Ashton had cooled down a bit and Luke had stopped crying but was still hiccupping. Without saying a word, Ash carried his baby in his room and put him to bed.

The following morning, Luke woke up out of his headspace and headed to the kitchen straight away. Ashton was already there, eating some cereal.   
"Morning" he muttered sleepily. The shorter boy knew that Luke wasn't in his headspace, so he let him prepare his own breakfast, which consisted in an orange juice and an apple.   
As soon as he sat down in front of his friend, Luke murmured,   
"Sorry for yesterday"   
Ashton was taken aback by this, mostly since the boy wasn't even in his headspace.  
"It's fine Luke, I have another pair"   
"You're not mad anymore?"   
Ashton shook his head, seeing his bandmate visibly relax.  
"Can I-uhm" Luke started to stutter shyly.  
"Can you what, love?" Ashton cooed at the blushing boy.  
"Can I have my baba now, daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I actually got a prompt, and I'm already writing another one. Please never stop commenting cause it makes me feel so appreciated :)


	11. It's embarrassing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a story where michale is kidnapped or adopted to be a baby and just what the first few days are like for him?" - @Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys adopted Michael and notice that he can't help but act like a baby. Despite all that, Michael is stubborn and doesn't want to admit it.

"What do you mean I have to wear nappies? I'm fifteen!"  
"A fifteen year old that wets himself daily" Ashton replied cheekily.  
"It's no big deal, Mikey, it's only us" Calum tried to comfort the distressed teenager. When he wet his bed the first time, they thought it was just the environment change seen as they had adopted him the day before. After three weeks of Michael waking them up crying because he peed in his bed and that happening also during the day, they decided to act on it.  
"It's embarrassing!"  
"Mikey, we won't make fun of you. It's something you need, it's not embarrassing" Luke sighed for maybe the third time that minute. Finally, the pale boy looked like he was starting to get convinced.  
"What do I get if I wear them?"  
"Ice cream everyday" Calum was quick to reply, ignoring the glare from Ashton.  
"Fine" He mumbled going to the bathroom to get changed in the nappy. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Ashy" Michael whispered shaking him lightly.  
"What's wrong?" He mumbled sleepily rubbing his face.  
"I-I wet my nappy a-and I don't know where you keep the o-others" Michael admitted stumbling over his words a bit, "it was an accident, I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry, nappies are made to be wet. If anything, I'm proud of you". Mikey didn't understand why Ashton would be proud of him, but he smiled to himself thinking about the ice cream he was going to get. He started to get a bit worried, though, as Ashton picked up a new diaper and entered the bathroom with him. Before asking why he was in there as well, Ashton answered his thoughts,  
"You don't know how to change yourself properly"  
He lifted Michael on the counter ignoring his protests and stripped him of the wet nappy. The tiny boy didn't even realise he was blushing furiously the whole time, but Ashton didn't mention it. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are you kidding Luke?!"  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
"I will not drink from a fucking sippy cup"  
"Guess who earned timeout" Luke replied sternly, grabbing Michael's shoulders and sitting him down on the timeout chair.  
"I'm not 5, you can't do this" Michael protested, though without even trying to get up.  
"You act like it" Luke simply stated walking away.  
Ten minutes later he was back asking Michael what he did wrong.  
"I said a bad word and threw a tantrum" Michael mumbled with tears in his eyes because it now hit him that he had made his daddy mad and the humiliation of the timeout was kicking in.  
"It's okay bud, just don't do it again" Luke cooed, surprised at how quick Michael had become submissive.  
"I, uh, I'm sleepy" The teenager whined, still sitting in his chair and making grabby hands at the man in front of him, who eagerly picked him up. The boys had learnt that it wasn't unusual for Michael to act younger than he actually was without realising it, and they found it the cutest thing ever.  
Seeing the two heading to the bedroom, Calum perked up, asking if Michael needed a change, seen as he had that nappy on since that morning.  
Luke sneaked a finger inside the obviously wet nappy, surprised when the boy in his arms didn't react and just held onto him a bit tighter.  
While remaining in a peaceful silence, the two got to the bathroom were Michael was changed with only a little whine of tiredness from his part.  
As he was laid in bed, though, he mumbled a shy,  
"Daddy, don't go"  
It wasn't the first time Michael addressed the boys like that, yet it didn't happen all of the time but no one seemed to mind.  
Yet, Luke blushed at the sudden demonstration of affection and got in the bed with his fifteen year old baby, feeling his small hands immediately clutching his shirt and legs intertwining with his long ones.

And he knew that even if he didn't want to admit it, Michael would always be their little baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, thank you for your request :)


	12. Ice cweam pwease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is allergic to peaches...

Michael had always been allergic to peaches. He knew it, his friends knew it, so he had always been successful at avoiding them whatsoever. 

This changed when he started doing ageplay. In his headspace of a 2-year-old, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to eat them, so the boys had to keep an eye on him constantly to make sure he didn't approach them. 

Seen as Michael had never had an allergic reaction before, they didn't know how serious his situation was and honestly didn't want to find out. They just knew where Michael kept his epipen just in case. 

After nearly 3 years of the boys doing ageplay, their constant checking on him had eventually loosened a bit . This is why the tall boy was wandering freely through the kitchen looking for his sippy cup.   
Not finding it, he decided to drink from a regular glass, although he needed to be extremely careful with that. Just to his luck, an half full glass of what looked like juice was already on the table. 

Little did Michael know, that was peach-flavoured iced tea that one of the boys had forgotten there. 

Without thinking much of it, he drank it, immediately feeling a bit weird in his tummy.   
Sensing that something was wrong, he called his daddies with an increasingly worried tone. 

Just as he heard the steps of his daddies approaching, he started to cough and his eyes widened when he felt as if his breathing was being restricted. 

Seeing the scene before him, Calum ran to him,   
"What's wrong Mikey? Where does it hurt?"  
"Ca-can't b-breathe" The poor baby wheezed with now tears of panic in his eyes.  
Ashton had noticed the empty glass on the table, recalling himself drinking some a few minutes prior, and mumbled a worried 'shit' before hurriedly explaining Calum that their baby was having an allergic reaction. 

"Honey you need to calm down, try to breath in and out, like me, look" Calum was repeating over and over and in any other situation Michael would have whacked him on the head because it was clear that he couldn't fucking breathe.

Luke and Ashton returned soon after with Michael's epipen, Michael still in his headspace which made everything even more difficult.

"Honey now it's gonna hurt a bit but I promise you'll feel better" Luke was trying to reassure him while calling 911 because no one had clue of what to do.   
Following the instructions of the lady on the phone, Ashton pressed the needle into Michael's milky thigh, eliciting a wail from him out of discomfort. 

After he had removed the epipen and the effect of the substance was slowly kicking in, Michael felt his throat loosen a bit. He went back to regular breathing after ten long minutes, still not understanding what had happened.  

"Daddy" he sniffled curling into Calum's lap and starting to cry because he was just so confused and his thigh hurt like hell.   
"It's gone baby, it's alright" Ashton cooed rubbing his back lightly.   
"So-sowwy" Michael cried frantically into the Maori's chest, the sight breaking their hearts.  
"You don't have to be sorry, love, you did nothing wrong. It happens okay? It was just a big scare" Luke mumbled soothingly, then leaving to put away the epipen.

"Mikey was scawed" the boy whimpered drying his tears with his small fist.   
"I know, baby, we all were. You were so brave, you want a reward?" Ashton smiled in an attempt to cheer him up. Mikey shyly nodded and made grabby hands at his oldest daddy, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

"Ice cweam, pwease"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quite motivated to continue this work lately, so I plan on updating regularly (also because my sleeping schedule doesn't exist)...
> 
> As usual requests are open ;)


	13. Slippery Sippy Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a baby Luke story with Ashton as the dad and Luke is in a 4 year old headspace and he brakes Calums laptop by pouring his drink all over it. Plz" - @lukemoss1998

Luke was an obedient child when he was in his headspace, always listening and doing as told in order to make his daddy proud. There weren't many rules since the boy could distinguish what he was supposed to do and what he couldn't do.

There was just one simple important rule to keep in mind, and that was not to go in daddy's office.   
Luke didn't actually know why he shouldn't go there and to say this mistery didn't make him curious would be an understatement. 

He was scared about what would happen, though, so he had never even thought about breaking that rule.

All this nice behaviour was legit thrown out of the window one day when little Luke was bored. He had played with his toys, watched a movie with daddy and called uncle Mikey to tell him about his new Nemo blanket, when he decided that he was bored. He picked up his sippy cup of orange juice and started to think.  
   
He figured that by going around the house would surely find something to entertain him. He jumped upstairs and walked down the narrow corridor where all the bedrooms were and, well, then there was daddy's office.  
Luke felt a rush of adrenaline going through his spine and in a couple of seconds he found himself setting the rather foreign to him door ajar. He made sure his daddy was nowhere in sight, then entered cautiously. 

He was clutching his sippy cup, feeling extremely intimidated by the place he knew he wasn't supposed to be. 

He saw that an expensive-looking laptop was sitting on Ashton's desk. He had played a couple of games on a laptop before, only when sitting in one of his uncle's laps. He figured that using one on his own wouldn't be that difficult. 

Boy was he wrong. 

He climbed, with great difficulty, on he spinning office chair, which looked really fancy but at the same time fun as hell. In fact Luke was hyper about the overall situation, loving how the chair could spin roll from one side of the room to another. 

He then approached the laptop, though noticing that he couldn't quite reach the desk while sitting on the chair. In the process of kneeling on the chair to have better access to the laptop, his sippy cup flew out of his hand. It was expected, since he couldn't hold onto the desk and the cup at the same time.

Nonetheless, the sippy cup fell on the laptop and opened, pouring all the remaining juice on the keyboard. The computer shut down a few seconds later, the liquid messing with the technology. Luke was absolutely terrified.  

Only now did he realise how much of a bad idea it had been to go in there and that he had probably broken Ashton's computer. 

As if on cue, Ashton ran into the room worried about the loud noise. As soon as he made sure that his baby wasn't hurt, he noticed the now dead laptop.  
He was torn between the urge to yell at Luke and the need of a moment to understand what the hell was going on.

He decided on the first and the little boy tried to make himself smaller and started to cry hysterically because he knew that he had messed up big time today. 

Ashton picked him up a bit too roughly and without a word he put him in his timeout chair. 

He left with the intention in giving his baby the silent treatment for a while,  
not knowing how difficult that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding a part 2? Maybe? Lemme know and request other oneshots if you want!


	14. Slippery Sippy Cups pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'Slippery Sippy Cups', where Lukey gets his punishment.

Ten minutes had passed, when Ashton stomped over the timeout corner. Luke was slumped into the small plastic chair looking at the ground, feeling utterly intimidated now that his daddy was towering over him.  
At least it was over now, Luke thought. His daddy had come to get him, he would apologise and maybe cry a little bit and then they 'd cuddle and forget their accident.  
Needless to say, it didn't quite go like that. 

"I'm sorry, daddy" Luke mumbled, shyly looking up, breaking the silence. He earned no response.  
Ashton picked him up and made him stand, telling him lowly to 'go play or something', and leaving right after.  
Luke's little heart shattered, but started nonetheless to make his way towards his room and do his best not to cry. After all he deserved it, right? So he had no right to be upset at his daddy's reaction.  
He sat on the baby blue carpet at the centre of his room and grabbed a random Hot Wheels from the bunch next to him and tried to look interested in it. 

Meanwhile, Ashton was fuming. The ten minutes Luke spent in timeout had only added guilt to the older lad's set of emotions. It was pretty obvious that it had been an accident, Luke would never purposely break Ash's oh-so-precious laptop, Ashton was aware of that. Though, the little still had broken a very important rule and that could not go unnoticed.  
But was the silent treatment necessary? Ashton used to hate whenever one of his siblings did the same with him when they were younger, but still was convinced that it would be effective on Luke. 

Unless Ashton's goal was to turn his baby into a crying mess, his method didn't work. Luke was still seated in the middle of his room, still clutching onto his Hot Wheels. A couple hours had passed and the sky was turning darker by the minute, so the crying boy was sitting in an almost complete darkness, for it had never crossed his mind to get up and turn the light on.  
He had bigger problems, such as the fact his daddy hated him. According to him anyway.  
He figured that since now some time had passed, he could try and apologise once more. 

"Daddy?" He asked hopefully, crawling on the couch where Ashton was checking his email from his tablet, looking rather uninterested.  
The older lad looked his way with an almost annoyed look and without saying a word he turned his attention back to his tablet.  
"I'm sorry, daddy, I really am" Luke whined, placing his small hand on Ashton's solid shoulder, now getting annoyed rather than upset.  
Ashton continued scrolling through his mail as if he was alone.  
"Please don't ignore me, daddy... daddy?". Luke quickly wiped the few tears that had fallen, now quietly staring at his daddy.  
It was taking all of Ashton's willpower not to give in, and he could hear his baby boy's little whimpers even though he tried to hide it.  
Starting to feel his own eyes getting teary, he got up to leave. 

Seeing this, Luke started wailing and hiccuping desperately. 

"You hate me, daddy" 

Ashton turned around speechless. Throwing all the punishment thing out of the window, he hurried over to the crying boy and got him into his arms. He started cursing himself for making the poor boy feel like it and he was devastated to see how wrong everything had gone.  
Luke didn't even acknowledge him, too busy crying and unconsciously snuggling himself into his daddy's chest. 

"I-I don't hate you Lukey" Was all Ashton could repeat over and over until the little's cries had died down.  
"I'm sorry, daddy" The boy repeated once again, "I didn't mean to-"  
"I know baby" Ash muttered rocking him back and forth, "It's okay. I exaggerated this time, baby, I'm so sorry" he continued ranting, spilling a couple of tears that luckily the other didn't see.  
"You not mad anymore?" Luke pouted hopefully.  
"No honey, not anymore. Although I really need you to never go back in there ever again. Understood?"  
Luke nodded way too quickly. He didn't want to experience the silent treatment ever again.  
"Good. Now how about some hot choco?" Ashton raised his brow, hoping that everything was back to normal between them.  
"Marshmallows?" The tiny boy replied shyly.  
"Of corse, love" Ashton chuckled picking the boy up and heading towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy howdy :) 
> 
> Requests are open again and lately I've been in the mood for continuing this book so don't be shy and request whatever you want.. :)


	15. Busy Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Ashy is too busy to oay attention to little Calum. Tears ensue. BUT IT'S FLUFFY IN THE END.

It was one of those days where the paperwork to do was too much and the people able to do it were too few. Calum, in fact, had been in his headspace all morning while Ashton was checking both his and his baby's emails.   
Talk about fun.  

Obviously, little Calum had no clue about what his daddy was doing but he was sure of something: daddy wasn't paying attention to him.   
It was no surprise then that the 1-and-a-half-year-old was crawling on the floor trying to get his daddy's attention. 

"Dah-dy!" He exclaimed grinning, his voice squealing lightly.   
"Sup, Cally?" Ashton tried to look interested. He actually was reading the tenth email about what brand of clothes he should wear at the next concert.   
"Pway?" Calum asked excitedly, tilting his head to the side cutely.   
Ashton sighed. He could really use some help right now. Having to play with Cal meant procrastinating, which Ashton was not going to do. Therefore, playing was for now out of question.  
"Daddy can't right now, bubba, maybe later" he answered ruffling his baby's hair. The little pouted, but got back on all fours and crawled away. 

Thankfully, the room with all of Calum's toys was on the ground floor, otherwise he would not even be able to get upstairs and play by himself.   
After slumping with little difficulty back on his bum, he started to reach for the big colorful Lego blocks. Little Calum found it impossible to get bored of those, so he soon forgot the slight feeling of rejection and focused instead on building a tower.   
Half an hour later, Calum had built the tallest tower ever. According to him anyways. Obviously he wanted to show his daddy, so he set off for the living room, where Ashton was still sat on the couch scrolling away on his tablet. 

"Dah-dyyy" he called, his voice wavering a bit due to his crawling pretty quickly.   
"Yeah, baby?" Ashton hummed, though not looking up from his oh-so-important work.  
"Come wook?" Calum grinned pointing towards the room where his tower was.   
Ashton looked where the little finger was pointing, then back to Cal's awaiting eyes. 

"Sorry, little one, I still have to finish this" he smiled sympathetically.  
Calum was now starting to get really upset.   
His eyes started to water and his lip to quiver.  
"Dah-dy" he whispered and sniffled quietly, before letting the tears flow on his face.   
Ashton, who had once again turned his attention to the tablet, was oblivious of this until a heart-breaking sob escaped the little one's lips.   
Calum was still sitting there, crying desperately out of frustration and sadness because his daddy didn't want to be with him. He started hugging Ashton's leg, in an attempt to get a bit of comfort from the physical contact.   
With a baby clinging onto his leg, Ashton really had no choice but to feel awful. 

"It's- it's okay baby, come on" he tried to coo, caressing his boy's soft hair.  
"No wan' Cally" Calum whimpered into his daddy's leg. Ashton sighed and with little difficulty detached the wailing toddler from his leg and placed him on his lap, discarding the tablet somewhere on the couch.   
"That's not true, Cally, daddy loves you so so so much" he started to reassure him, rocking him slightly back and forth. Calum didn't calm down that easily, it took a while and a ton of sweet words whispered in his ears, of light caresses of his head and of kisses on the nose.   
After a fifteen minutes the little's tears had dried and his sobs had died down to little hiccups.   
Ashton also noticed that the little tragedy that had just taken place was partially due to Calum being tired, therefore being a bit too overdramatic. In fact, the boy was yawning.

"Daddy loves you, Cally, okay? Never think the opposite, babyboy, yeah?" Ashton hummed hugging his baby to his chest and placing a kiss on his forehead.  
"Yesh" Calum nodded sheepishly, leaning further into the drummer's chest and grabbing his sweater in his small fists.

After a while of them just holding onto each other, Calum eventually fell asleep. He was tired after all the playing and crying occurred during the day and his daddy's scent had worked its calming magic.   
Ashton sat there awake for a while, contemplating the beauty and preciousness of his baby.   
Then, he carefully laid on the couch, positioning the sleeping lad on his chest and embracing him with his arms.

He fell asleep thinking about how lost he would be if his baby suddenly stopped wanting him as his daddy and ran off to someone else. He decided that he would do anything in his power not to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and requests are opennnnn


	16. HELLO WORLD

Hey guysss!

First of all, I didn't die. I have been extra busy lately with school but hey, at least my school report was awesome. Now, I'll be having two weeks with basically no homework or tests, so I was thinking about continuing this book.

So without further ado I declare this book's requests open againnnnn  
(Sorry but I'm just really excited)

As usual, comment the boys you want to see involved, the age of the headspace and some details about the storyline you want.  
Any request is more than welcome ;)

That said, Byeee and please please please send in requests!


	17. Lukey was scawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a new request by @Strength_in_pain  
> "So maybe Luke is a little about four or five and it's storming outside so he's afraid. Then Michael or Ashton could comfort him :)" 
> 
> Hope you liked it!

Luke sleepily wiggled out of his bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He normally wouldn't get up at two in the morning but he wasn't in his headspace, so  he had no excuse.  
Although he just wanted a glass of water and then go back to bed, he found his already-filled sippy cup waiting in the fridge. How could he ever take water over milk?  
The milk wasn't as warm as usual but it didn't even cross Luke's mind to heat it up. Little did he know that by drinking from his sippy cup he was triggering his headspace. 

 

The boy tried to fight it so that he could at least go upstairs by himself, and he almost succeeded if just... 

BOOM 

A thunder roared in the dark sky. Luke jumped so hard, his heart beating impossibly fast, slipping instantly into his headspace because of the big scare. His eyes automatically filled in with tears and he basically ran to the bottom of the stairs, determined to get into his bed safe and sound. 

BOOM 

Another thunder, this time louder and followed by an intense lightning.  
Luke squealed and didn't think twice before running up the stairs, tripping over the last step.  
Now, imagine being four, awake at two in the morning, alone, terrified and now even hurt. Wouldn't you cry too? Luke certainly did. He just sat there, on the top of the stairs, crying his eyes out.  
"Dada! Dada, come get Lukey pwease!" He cried still shaking. 

Michael's eyes shot open at the little's cries. He ran straight away to his room, used to having to comfort him when he had nightmares, but Luke wasn't there.  
"Dada!" Luke wailed, jumping every time thunders roared, now feeling his big boy boxers get gradually wet.  
Confused as hell, Michael jogged following the terrified voice, wondering what the hell his babyboy was doing there and then.  
He nonetheless picked him up without a second thought, hugging him tight.

Luke threw his arms around his dada's neck, still sobbing loudly. The older boy clutched to the shaking figure, frowning when he felt a dampness on his bum. 

"It's okay Lukey, dada's here yeah?" He tried to reassure him caressing his hair.  
"S-storm" the baby simply whimpered.  
"Did you wet yourself, baby?" Michael cooed sadly, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes. I'm sowwy dada, Lukey was weally scawed" Luke mumbled sheepishly, now feeling sleepier by the minute. 

Michael told him that it was okay, that accidents like this happen, and changed him. He ran him a warm bath, even if Luke was basically falling asleep. He couldn't let his baby stay dirty, could he?

The atmosphere was lovely and peaceful, so Michael hoped that Luke would now be sleeping for good. He carried him into his room when 

BOOM

Yet another thunder. Michael sighed as Luke began to cry silently again, this time too tired to actually whine out loud.  
The dyed-haired carried the little to his own bed, laying down next to him under the fluffly blanket. Luke curled into his arms straight away, head buried in Michael's neck and one leg propped over Michael's knee.  
The older boy began to hum softly, kissing Luke's hair every now and then.  
"You are safe with me, babyboy. Go back to sleep, baby" he mumbled, hugging his boy so that he would be reassured.  
"Tank you, dada. I love you"


	18. Where do you keep nappies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @Wolfiegal81 "Would you ever do one where Michaels gf does ageplay and he finds out... she thinks he's going to hate her but he ends up taking care of her." 
> 
> First time I write straight ageplay oneshots, so it's kind of an unknown territory for me. Nonetheless I had fun writing this and I'm definetely up to doing more if you like them as well :)

A loud beep echoed into the house.  
I sighed, knowing my favourite time of the day was over. In fact, Michael would be home in twenty minutes, just in time for me to come out of my headspace. 

You see, I work from home while Mike is at the studio most of the day, thus leaving me alone until dinner time on weekdays. It surely sucked but at least I could linger into my 2-year-old headspace for a few hours every day.  
The only problem? My boyfriend didn't know anything about it. Therefore, I had to set up an alarm everyday so that he wouldn't find out. 

I often wondered whether to tell him or not, but he always seemed so tired and stressed that having to be my caregiver was just going to make him mad.  
Also, he may even leave me since it's such a weird lifestyle and obviously he most likely won't be okay with it.  
That's why I always stressed out as soon as I went back to my normal self: I had to throw out my diapers, change my clothes and hide every possible evidence of my mental age, like baby toys and plushies. 

It was going perfectly well, until the one day where rehearsal got canceled.  
I didn't know, since Michael wanted it to be a surprise and spend the day on romantic dates and whatnot.  
Well, it surely was a surprise for both of us.  
I head his key into the door way too late for me to come back from the headspace, but I was mentally 2 so I didn't know to what extent my older self would be freaking out.

"Hey darling, rehears-" He cheered, stopping mid-sentence when he saw me on the couch. His eyes went wide as he stared at me, knowing straight away that something was odd.  
First of all, I was wearing a onesie with feeties, which he didn't even know I owned;   a baby bottle sat on the coffee table in front of me; and if all that wasn't enough to give it away, I was happily sucking on my pink pacifier. 

"What... what are you doing?" He mumbled confused as hell. There was a hint of worry in his voice, which I took as a sign that he was mad at me.  
My lip started wobbling and tears filled my eyes.  
"Babe, seriously, are you okay?" He asked, tossing his keys on the coffee table and crouching next to me.  
It then hit me that he had found out my secret and even in my headspace I knew that it was not supposed to happen. At least not like this. 

I started crying my eyes out, baby noises and whimpers falling from my mouth as I gradually slipped back to my normal self.  
"I... Mike I can explain..." I cried. I didn't dare looking at him, but I was convinced that he was looking at me with disgust. What was going to happen now? He would hate me because I kept such a big part of my life hidden from him. He would be ashamed that his girlfriend was into freaking ageplay and most of all he would be furious that I expected him to take care of me.

"Look, whatever this is... it's okay" he stated, "I don't really know what this is but it's okay, really. I'm just confused, honey"  
"Ageplay" I almost whispered, drying my tears, "I'm sorry".  
"Don't be. Isn't it when one acts like a baby and the other takes care of them?" How did he know about it?  
"You may wonder why I know it," he freaking read my mind, "I read fanfictions about myself and I stumbled upon this. Anyways, I will be your caregiver if you want" Holy. Shit. Not only was he perfectly okay with it, but he was also saying that he would be my daddy! 

"Really?" I squeaked, still not believing it. He nodded.  
"How old are you in your headspace?". I held up two fingers. He cooed and then asked me if I wanted to slip back again.  
Who was I to decline? I was too tired to know better and all the anxiety of the previous moments washed away, making me slip back easily.

"Do you need to be changed?" He suddenly asked. I shrugged, running to get to my hidden stack of blocks. I slumped down sitting, frowning when I felt the wet nappy under me.  
"Dady" I exclaimed, "Change pwease". He chuckled and propped me up onto his hip, handling the situation perfectly despite it being his first time as an ageplay daddy.  
"Where do you keep nappies?" He sighed, looking around but not finding any. 

I pointed shyly to the bottom drawer of my cupboard, realising that he was going to change me.  
He laid me on his bed and changed me without any embarrassment, even making weird faces to elicit loud giggles from me.  
He then helped me build a very high tower with my blocks, drying my tears when it crashed down.  
Then, he snuggled with me on the couch where I was laying a few previous hours, unaware of what amazing daddy I was about to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'll have nearly 4 hours of bus to go through Tomorrow so I'll shower you with updates. If you want a oneshot, even if you already requested or if the theme has already been written, don't worry! I'll be glad to write anything, really.  
> Hope you enjoyed these little updates :)


	19. Lukey Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's an abandoned puppy hybrid, Ashton finds him. Thank God Ashton knows what he's doing.

Ashton was freezing. 

He was only wearing a flannel and a leather jacket, which is stylish yet awfully unuseful when it's freaking snowing.  
So he was walking at maximum speed, determined in getting home within the next five minutes so that 1) Michael wouldn't stay alone at home more than necessary and 2) he wouldn't freeze to death. 

His plan was going well, he could already see the building where his flat was, but he stopped abruptly.  
He could hear something... someone... whimpering? It surely was a person crying but something was odd... they were also howling quietly.  
Oh, Ashton knew what it was. He knew straight away. Having his own hybrid at home, though a kitten, had granted him his fair share of experience. 

He approached the corner of the alley, following the pained sounds.  
As expected, an hybrid was sitting on the ground, crying quietly.  
As the boy saw Ashton, he let out a terrified squeal and tried to get away from him, only tripping on a trash bin and scattering the trash all over, falling in it. 

"Hey, I won't hurt you" Ashton coaxed, "Are you- are you cold?"  
Seeing as the poor dog-like boy didn't answer, he simply took his jacket off and tossed it gently at him.  
The boy took it and sniffed at it, trying to understand if the object was safe. He then carefully and slowly swinged it over his trembling shoulders. 

"Do you wanna, like, come to my house? I can feed you, give you somewhere to sleep, yeah?" Ashton tried to convince him. There was no way he was leaving the small boy all alone in the heavy snow.  
The hybrid basically beamed at the suggestion, although he was still a bit wary towards the taller man. He nodded anyway, slowly standing up with great difficulty and quickly joining Ashton.  
The two walked together for a couple of minutes, the hybrid hiding behind Ashton any time a person walked past them. 

Once in their flat, Ashton took off his shoes before entering, the canine boy quick to mimick him. 

"Mikey, love, I'm home!" The now even colder boy yelled, causing the kitten-like boy to run and hug him.  
"Who's that?" Michael asked politely, noticing the emaciated and still crying figure next to his boyfriend.  
Ashton then realised he didn't even know the boy's name, but that wasn't his main worry. 

"He's a hybrid like you, Mikey. I found him a couple of blocks away. Will you go and make him a bowl of..." he then looked at the blushing hybrid, "Milk, maybe?"  
The puppy nodded furiously, wiping his tears. Michael left, leaving Ashton to talk with their new friend. 

The two quietly sat on the couch, Ashton sighing before starting to speak.  
"So, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Ashton" he smiled.  
"L-Luke" the boy shyly mumbled, not looking into Ashton's eyes.  
"And how old are you Luke?" The oldest of the two asked, wondering why such a young-looking boy was alone.  
"S-Sixteen" Luke answered, tears threatening to fall again. Ashton noticed his agitated state and asked him what was wrong.  
"Ra-rash" Luke cried, now tears spilling from his eyes. Ashton didn't understand at first, then he looked at the boy's slightly bulgy bottom. 

Without a word he picked a distressed and crying Luke up and brought him to the bathroom. As expected, he was wearing a diaper that the taller man was quick to remove.  
Luke had an awful rash, who knows for how long he had kept that damp diaper. Ashton wiped him soothingly singing to distract Luke, redressing him with an old onesie of Michael's (having replaced the diaper obviously). 

The poor boy had stopped crying by now and let himself be carried back to the living room, where his fellow hybrid was waiting for him with some warm milk.  
"Tha-thank y-you" he whispered, beginning to lick the bowl greedily. 

After he was done, Ashton suggested that both boys take a bath. It would have certainly soothed Luke's red bum, and would have relaxed Michael who seemed a bit confused of everything that was happening. 

So the three found themselves in the bathroom, the hybrids in the tub and Ashton sitting on the floor next to them. Michael handed Luke one of his toys ducks, Luke taking it and looking at it curiously. It took a while, but the blondie ended up giggling quietly and moving his duck playing with Michael.  Ashton loved to see the boys interact, but it was getting late. He then dried both, being extra careful with Luke's bum. He noticed that he was wagging his tail, clearly enjoying being warm and clean again. "Dada?" Michael called, "Lukey sleep wis Mikey?". Ashton was honestly surprised to see the two get along so well, maybe they did because they were the same age, or because Michael had been mistreated before and knew how Luke was feeling. "I think we can all sleep together, love. Is that okay, Lukey?" He suggested. " 'S otay" The puppy nodded sleepily, his ears perking up when hearing his name. They all got into Ashton's bigger and comfier bed. Michael was laying his head on his daddy's chest, Luke hid his face in the crook of Ash's neck. "Th-thank y-you A-ashy and Mi-Mikey" Luke mumbled shyly into Ashton's neck. " 'S alright, love" the oldest responded, patting Luke's ears, feeling his tail start to wag contently. They stayed like that, in silence, for a couple of minute. Then a soft mew broke the silence, it being Michael pleading, "Lukey stay?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked the chapter... would you like me to continue it/make it a separate serie?  
> If you want to see something happening just comment :)
> 
> Also, if you have a new or different request, don't be shy and ask away :)


	20. Sick Lukey, Happy Lukey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request from the lovely @SnowFlakeWrites :)  
> Thank you for the request and I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke keeps getting sick and Ashton finds a solution.

"Cal, why's the baby crying again?"  
"I don't know!" The Maori responded rushing upstairs, nearly tripping over the last step.  
He knew that having your babyboy crying every two hours wasn't okay, especially now that it was 7am and the third time of that day Luke cried.  
Once into the nursery, Calum sadly took in the state Luke was in: he was crying rather loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks at a fast pace and he was weakly clinging onto the bars of his crib.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Calum asked for the third time that day, gently picking him up.  
"Huwt, Mama" the boy replied still crying.  
"What hurts, baby?"  
Instead of answering, Luke threw up a little down Calum's back.  
"Great" The tan lad sighed, already carrying him downstairs so that the other two could watch Luke and he could get changed. 

"What's up Cal- Ew" Michael commented, though light-heartedly.  
"Geez thanks Mike," Calum replied mentally slapping the red haired cause he wasn't helping, "Can you actually take care of him for a second? I need to get changed". Without further ado, the blondie was placed in Michael's arms and Calum scurried upstairs.  
"Hey Lukey" Ashton cooed entering the room, "Why is he crying?"  
"I don't know," Michael answered, "He's probably just hungry". Ash took that as his cue to go and get a bottle ready, while the two got settled comfortably on the couch. 

"Here it is, Lukey" Ashton cheered placing the bottle of warm milk into Mike's hand so that he could feed Luke, hoping he would stop crying.  
Luke suckled quietly onto the bottle, stopping after a few seconds. He then spat the tit of the bottle out and started wailing again.  
"Huwt!" He repeated crying and the two older boys had no freaking clue what he was talking about.  
"What hurts, boo?" Ashton asked furrowing his brows. It wasn't the first time Luke complained about something hurting and he had been having tummy aches for a couple of days now.  
"T-tummy" the blonde hiccupped clinging onto Michael's shirt. 

Ashton sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket. He wanted to know why his baby was contastly feeling sick and having tummy ache.  
In the meantime, Michael had stood up with Luke in his arms and was lightly bouncing him up and down to get him to stop crying. Little did he know that made him feel even more poorly and therefore making him whine.  
"FOUND IT!" Ashton exclaimed, eliciting a swear from Michael and a jump from Luke.  
"Found what?" Calum asked, coming back downstairs.  
"Why Lukey here is feeling sick. Here it says that he could be allergic to that kind of milk" Ashton answered proudly.  
"But how can we feed him then? He is too young to eat anything else" Michael pouted, caressing the blonde's hair.  
"I'd love to help you guys," Calum interrupted, "But I really have to go to the studio; Louis wants me to do some paperwork today". You see, Calum was the only one of them to have to work, as he was Louis' assistant (who owned a big company).  
"Aw come on, he usually doesn't call you in on Saturday" Ashton whined, him really wanting Cal to be around especially when their baby was sick.  
"I know, but he wanted to spend the day with Harry and go to this ageplay park- and by the way we have to bring Lukey, too- so he left me to do his work" Calum sighed, car keys in hand.  
"Buh-bye Mama" Luke waved sadly, cringing when a new cramp came. 

Once Cal had gone out, Ashton kept scrolling down his phone and actually found a solution to Luke's problem.  
"Mikey," He whispered, seen as now the youngest was finally sleeping, "do you think we can try this out?" He asked handing Michael his phone.  
While reading, the red-haired furrowed his eyebrows and hold up a finger to signal to wait a moment. He then carried Luke upstairs in his crib and came back into the sitting room.  
"So," he began, sitting on the couch, "What the hell are man lactation pills?!" He exclaimed.  
"Basically you eat them and in two hours they make you produce milk even if you're  guy. Crazy isn't it?" Ashton explained, clearly excited.  
"Do you think... it could actually held Lukey?" Michael asked, slowly giving in after hearing his mate's excited tone.  
"They will, trust me. Only... I'm not the one doing it" he called rather childishly.  
"Well me neither, then" Michael pouted.  
"How can we convince Cal, though? You know he's skeptical with this kind of things" Ash muttered.  
"We simply put the pills into his lunch and wait" Michael shrugged mischievously. 

\- - - - - - - - 

The plan had gone ahead and Calum had eaten two pills without knowing it (they put them in his pasta and since they were flavourless he didn't notice). Now two hours had passed and Ashton and Michael were extremely nervous because they should have almost begun working.  
Poor Calum was asleep in his room, recovering from a tiring morning in the studio, when he felt some kind of discomfort in his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and felt around his chest.  
Why was his chest wet?  
He screamed as he retracted his hand from his chest and saw it covered in a white warm substance (i know what you pervs are thinking smh). 

Ashton and Michael ran in the room as Calum was freaking out.  
"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?" He yelled, seeing their guilty faces.  
They just ignored him, Ashton rushing to get Luke up from his nap and Michael trying to get the Maori boy to stay still.  
When Ash and Luke walked back in, the first with a satisfied grin and the other looking confused, Michael had managed to sit behind Calum and hold his arms still.  
Seeing Luke, Cal calmed down, not yelling like before but just muttering something intelligible.  
The adult baby was placed on his lap and Ashton gently directed his head towards Calum's nipple. Both the blonde and the tan boy looked confused as hell, but Luke easily complied as he got to stay close to his Mama. When milk started coming out, he began suckling in a more intensive way, finding it natural to feed directly from his Mama.  
Calum in the meantime was speechless, staring down at Luke but weirdly starting to like the feeling of such intimity. 

When Luke detached with a satisfied pop, Ashton took him in his arms gently burping him.  
"At least now you won't have any more tummy ache, love" he cooed.  
And then Calum understood. He didn't find it in himself to be mad at the boys, maybe a bit because they didn't tell him about the pills, but he honestly enjoyed it. 

Was it weird? Maybe, but if that helped his beloved babyboy not being sick anymore then he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Ashton came back in the room after tucking Luke in again.  
"So?" He asked Calum.  
"So what?" He replied sleepily. All the coziness had been making him feel all warm and comfortable and he just wanted to go back to sleep.  
"D'ya like it?" Michael smirked.  
"I actually did.... a lot" he admitted.  
"Then will you do it again? For Luke?" Ashton asked giving his best puppy dog eyes.  
"I don't know guys..." he trailed off, "I'm scared it'll be awkward between us when he's his big self"  
"Did you see his face? He loved it" Michael emphasized, followed by a nod by Ashton, "Yeah, I promise it won't. If anything, he'll be thankful because that poor boy was feeling awful before"

Calum sighed, looking up at his mates. Was he really ready to throw his manliness out of the window for the sake of his best friend?  
Hell yeah he was.


End file.
